random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillie's Little World
Lillie's Little World is a TV series created by PixelMiette. Premise Lillie, the lovable blonde-haired girl from Pokemon Sun and Moon and company live in a mansion... or something. See what the mansion has here. Characters (Adding pictures later!) Lillie Lillie is a soft, gentle girl with an affinity for Pokemon research, cosmetics and fashion. She owns a disobedient Cosmog named Nebby, and a Vulpix named Shiron. In LLW, she owns a Chansey without a nickname. *Age: Unknown *Likes: Reading, fashion, cosmetics, research, travelling *Dislikes: Her mother's obsession with the Ultra Beasts *Appearance: See the image Ayano Aishi A murderous Yandere who is out to murder anybody who gets close to Senpai (he doesn't appear in the show). In LLW, Ayano's murderous side is toned down, but in one episode she confirmed herself that she has killed people out of sheer frustration, yet knows how to cover them up, and also has been known to have rubbed shoulders with Yuno Gasai more than once. *Age: 17 *Likes: Senpai *Dislikes: Fighting people non-lethally *Appearance: See the image Toffee A cat who enjoys monotone shades and pranking people. Despite her innocent appearance, her pranks are absolutely unforgiving. She also really likes bad puns. *Age: Unknown *Likes: Pranks, pumpkin spice lattes, black bowties *Dislikes: Strangers *Appearance: Closely resembles the third adoptable in this image Chiaki Nanami Chiaki is a quiet, innocent gamer girl. Her favorite types of games are retro Nintendo games, like Pokemon Red and Blue. She knows lots of hacks and cheats for video games and has been known to come up with the rule where you can't enter the mansion with a fidget spinner, but you can if you ask beforehand. *Age: Around 17-18 at youngest *Likes: Video games *Dislikes: Alarm clocks *Appearance: See the image (appears in her AI form) Angie Yonaga Angie is an overly cheerful religious nut and aspiring artist. She enjoys hitting the dab with Lillie and they have been shown to be close friends. She has also been shown to enjoy The Flinstones, especially the memes made out of it. She also references the "God of the Island" a lot because yes. *Age: Thought to be a teenager *Likes: Avocados, screaming "YOU NEED JESUS" at the top of her lungs *Dislikes: Humidity *Appearance: See the image Wendy Wendy is the mansion's local roaster who is better at roasting than Linka Loud, by just about a literal longshot. She is a salty redhead and enjoys reading YouTube comment fights. *Age: Unknown *Likes: Reading YouTube comment fights, roasting *Dislikes: Yaoi, anime *Appearance: You know what she looks like. Come on. Spacey Spacey is a friendly alien who crash-landed on Earth when his parents kicked him out of their house. He enjoys playing first-person shooters and rock music. *Age: Around 15 *Likes: Video games, rock music *Dislikes: Waking up early *Appearance: A green-skinned alien who wears a plain black hoodie, khakis and red shoes. Moana Probably Hawaiian girl who is friends with the ocean. THE MCHECKING OCEAN. *Age: Unknown *Likes: Dank memes involving Pepe the Frog *Dislikes: When Angie screams "YOU NEED JESUS" *Appearance: See the image Bill Cipher AN EVIL DORITO MAN THING *Age: Billions of years old *Likes: Causing mayhem *Dislikes: Dipdip and Maybell Poyns *Appearance: See the image Fawna A Gardevoir that can talk. She is friends with Lillie, despite Lillie not owning her. Fawna is elegant and egotistical sometimes, and loves a good joke. *Age: Unknown *Likes: Flowy dresses *Dislikes: Being used as fanservice *Appearance: See the image Olivia A woman from Akala who is skilled in battling with Rock-type Pokemon. Her signature Pokemon is her Lycanroc. She also serves as fanservice because yes. *Age: Presumably over the age of 18 *Likes: Rock-type Pokemon, Stufful plushies *Dislikes: Guzma's secret meme raids *Appearance: See the image Mallow A girl from Akala who likes to cook and break the fourth wall. She is the cook of the mansion and sometimes hires people to taste test potential menu items before the puts them on the menu. *Age: Unknown *Likes: Cooking *Dislikes: Buzzfeed articles, especially when people send them to her *Appearance: See the image Fluffer A fluffy pupperino who wants to be the next Gabe The Dog. In the basement he prays to his Gabe shrine that nobody knows about. *Age: 3 dog years *Likes: Memes, Gabe The Dog *Dislikes: Wendy's roasts *Appearance: Resembles the fluffy doggo in this image Episodes Season 1 /Pilot/ When Lillie buys a mansion and invites her friends to live in it, all the rooms are filled when Mallow has no choice but to move in because she can't pay her apartment rent, which leads to everyone arguing on who wants to share a room with her; Ayano orders a black handbag and begins to steal things from other people; Fluffer and Toffee team up to make the ultimate Gabe The Dog memorial service. Trivia *Alongside being the series premiere, this episode is also a double-length episode. /A Delicious Opportunity/ Lillie hires some noobs from ROBLOX to embedd a restaurant into the kitchen, this gives Mallow an opportunity to start selling her home-made soups and put them on the menu; Angie and Chiaki start a stupid dance called The KickNSpin. Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the restaurant. The first person to order from it was Lillie. /Free Maid/ When Spacey decides to be a contestant on Wheel Of Fortune and wins, he is given a variety of choices, including a LEGO spaceship building set, a 60 inch surround sound flatscreen TV, and a week's worth of free maid service. But things get stressful when the maid collapses on the floor due to overworking and severe exhaustion. Trivia *The maid is Kirumi Tojo from Dangan Ronpa V3: Killing Harmony. *This episode is a rewrite of the Family Guy episode "I Take Thee, Quagmire". /Fricktanyl/ When an unknown person sneaks into the mansion, bringing in a jar of fentanyl pills into the kitchen, the gang comes back for a delicious meal when they find the jar. Everyone tries to find out who put it there, but nobody steps forward. Trivia *The title is a combination of "Frick" and "Fentanyl". The Lilliegeist Lillie uncovers an ancient artifact in the closet which belonged to her deceased grandfather, But she accidentally drops it and the vengeful spirit attacks the mansion. Will Lillie and the gang repair it before the spirit completely destroys the mansion? Trivia * The title is a combination of "Lillie" and "Poltergeist". /I Love Nagito Komaeda/ TBA Trivia * TBA DVD Releases All of these DVDs were released by Cinedigm, and are also available on MiniDVD and Blu-Ray. They can also be downloaded on iTunes. *Lillie's Little World: The Complete First Season *